


3 men and a woman

by JudgementLion



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgementLion/pseuds/JudgementLion
Summary: Ever wanted to know what would come out if one was stuck in a room with the adultrio?Well, here you go.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 160





	3 men and a woman

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever serious smut written, please be a bit soft with me.

You had no idea how it happened, but nonetheless it happened. There were exactly 3 men within arm's reach in the room, including yourself. The room itself did not offer much, a simple queen sized bed, a large panorama window, the clear night sky giving off a comforting vibe. You looked around further, slowly turning around, you found yourself to be more or less in the middle of the area. The three men were quite the individuals as one would say. One looked like he would have worked in a circus, the other was just odd, his dark eyes making him seem even more creepy, wait was he, he was looking at you. Tilting his head slowly to the side his voice rang around the room.

"Greetings." His voice was firm and monotone. As if he would have been working for the military. You greeted back, shifting your gaze towards the last man in the room, he was watching you as well, his gaze more affixed on your attire than anything else. He himself had an admiring attire, a large fluffy coat, and no shirt. Without a doubt this man had been working out a lot. You blushed faintly at your own spiritual remark. The jester was looking at you hungrily, his gaze filled with lust. Slowly making his own way towards your fragile frame. You knew exactly what is going to happen here, but honestly didn't mind. "My, my, shy tonight, are we?~ ♠ That won't do~ ♦" You have made a futile attempt to process what the larger male just said to you. The second after you processed his words, you found your lips against his. Hungrily the jester licked at your lips, begging for entrance. You hesitated before granting him entrance. Your tongues fought for dominance, only for the magician to claim the upper hand. He was slowly maneuvering you two towards the large bed, soon enough you sat on the edge of it, within the red haired male devouring your mouth.

"Hisoka, hungry as always." The monotone voice rung around the room once again. So hisoka was the name of the jester, interesting. As soon as hisoka was satisfied with his kisses, he threw you entirely on the bed, your back facing the mattress. Eagerly the jester climbed on top of you, grinding his clothed crotch against yours with great need. Meanwhile the bed shifted once again. The two other men climbed onto the bed as well. "I get her first." A soothing voice rung upon your ears, it was incredibly pleasant, you wouldn't mind if he read you a bedtime story. But this was far from that, your mind was clouded with lust, you didn't want anything else except for these three gorgeous men to claim you in the roughest way imaginable. Not even a second passed before rough soft lips caressed your cheeks. It didn't last long but you relished every second of it. Not soon after you heard hisoka groan, loud. Without a doubt the man just came into his own pants, the wet spot between his legs giving away the proof of his arousal. The jester laughed quietly to himself, before ripping off your shirt and bra.

The man with the long raven hair pushed the magician aside, settling himself down between your legs. His void like eyes not giving away if he was either displeased, annoyed or even aroused. He pressed his face into your inner thigh. Not soon after he clawed at the hem of your pants, it surprised you when his nails formed into sharp claws, drawing long red lines across your legs, peeling off your pants in the progress. The horny jester didn't waste time to lick off the blood from your legs. Lapping soundly. Unaware of what the man with the coat, he had already taken control, his pants nowhere to be seen, the first thing you saw him was him seated on your chest. His cock hard, just about to touch your lips, he took your head into his hand nudging it forward to his rock hard length. You didn't hesitate, allowing him to fuck your mouth to his desire. "Obedient, good girl." His voice was teasing yet soothing, another feeling added towards your frustration. "The name is chrollo, so you have something to scream later tonight." You moaned around his shaft.

"Illumi" The man between your legs added to the mix. You weren't giving time to react before he pushed your panties aside, diving head first between your folds, licking eagerly at what was given. You gagged around Chrollo's dick at the sudden intrusion between your folds. Hisoka on the other side has laid himself back, idly palming his length through his pants, what a voyeur this man is. It didn't take long before Illumi got rid of his pants and underwear, with a clean swiftness one could only dream off. His length was impressive. What he didn't have in his girth, his length definitely made up for it. The man with the long raven hair gave chrollo a slight poke. "Chrollo, keep yourself true to your plan." Plan? Oh this kept getting better and better. Chrollo then pushed himself off of your mouth, leaving you to cough. The taste of his precum still lingering on your tongue. Strong arms captured your frame, settling yourself atop the raven haired beauty. They were planning to take you, all three at once, and you couldn't be more into it at this point. You felt a cold finger slowly entering your behind, softly prodding and stretching you for what was about to come, you risked a look only to see the red haired jester once again.

"It would be a shame to break you in this way~♠" It didn't take him long to breach a second finger through your tight ring of muscles. It was hard to keep track of their actions, since the raven haired beauty was already toying with your clit. He looked as monotone as the first time you saw him. Did this man even have emotions in the first place? A rough but soft hand was placed behind your head once again, nudging you downwards, nails as sharp as claws slowly digging into your skull. "Eyes on the price love~ ♥" Hisoka licked his lips in anticipation. He now turned you around, your backside facing Illumi. By now hisoka easily fit three fingers inside of you, before adding another finger, he pulled his hand out. You didn't get to whine in process because the sound got stuck in your throat as Illumi thrusted his rock hard length into you. Illumi sighed in response, pulling your hips down so both of your hips were touching. You opened your eyes in response, never even realising that you closed them in the first place. The man with the large coat was now in front of you, leaving no trace of the red haired magician anywhere nearby.

"Ready for the main event?" You nodded, hazy with your own arousal and the mans tip directly aimed at the entrance of your womanhood. With a smile Chrollo pushed in, teasingly slow. But such was only a trick up his sleeve, once.he reached the halfway point, he slammed himself in to the hilt, earning a moan from both hisoka and yourself. That damn voyeuristic bastard was getting off from you getting fucked by two strong men. You were not one to complain, yet that freak scared you off a bit. Not being able to process your thoughts, both males began to move in a steady rhythm, the raven's hands, claws, slowly digging into your hips. Chrollo pressed his entire muscular frame into your fragile form, grunting with each thrust. You bit your lip to suppress the sounds you were making only to be caught off guard as the duo sped up their thrusts. Your dear voyeur, now sitting just a few centimeters apart was now to be found without pants, slowly stroking along his length. You watched him with mild fascination, until you felt a rough hand grip you by your chin, forcing you to look at the man in front of you. "Look at me when I'm fucking you. I want to see the expressions your face makes once I ruin you." This man was entirely in for dirty talk and you were melting into every word he spoke. Looking into his grey eyes only fueled his excitement. Slowly you heard small noises coming from below you, not looking back you could tell the duo was slowly coming closer to their finish. Once you found long fingers toy with your clit, you gasped out loud, moving your hips with the two men assaulting your holes. You were close, the knot in your lower area slowly tightening. "Come for me." That was all it took, your vision covered with white spots you moaned loudly, almost screamed as you released. Your womanhood clenching around the cocks that invaded you. Illumi's grip tightened on your hips, animalistic thrusts and a long drawn out moan of his signaling his end. Filling you up from your behind. Chrollo on the other side slammed into you mercilessly, his head on your shoulder, whining, moaning for release. He never was a needy man but now he was so close only a little bit more. You held him close within your frame, kissing him softly between the juncture of his neck to his shoulder. This was it for chrollo, with a last bruising thrust, he came inside of you. Making yourself feel full in an entire different way.

Meanwhile hisoka came into his own hand, holding it up to your mouth. Eagerly you lapped it all up, savoring the musky salty taste of his. You panted, feeling exhausted as you felt both members leave your tight holes. You fell on top of Illumi, who held you close as you fell into a deep slumber. Chrollo and hisoka laying themselves next to you so you were with Illumi in the middle.


End file.
